


dirkjake indulgence

by homestucksimp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestucksimp/pseuds/homestucksimp
Summary: this is mostly for me but hey enjoy if you want? just a collection of things i write while craving the tender touch of a man at three am
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 20





	1. Sleepy Mornings

You're name is Dirk Strider. You're helplessly in love with some British twunk, but it's not as if that feeling isn't shared. You had your doubts sometimes. You worried Jake was too good for you, and maybe he was, but you were both happy together. You were happy to wake up in his arms every morning, to sometimes wake up to the smell of him cooking pancakes (granted they never turned out good, but it was the thought that counted). It was one of this pancake mornings. As your eyes fluttered open, he shifted around to find your lover, alas he was no where insight to be seen. The mystery was soon solved as you heard pops and cracks from the kitchen, along with the sweet smell of syrup. A grin cracked along your face. You made no effort to move for a while. Finally you sat up, stretching your arms up high your back popped a little. You swung your legs over the ledge of the bed. You stood up and shuffled to the kitchen, you weren't fully awake yet, but you wanted to see your love. And surely there he was, standing proud while flipping an already burnt pancake. He was also cooking a side of bacon. You wrapped your arms around him from behind, causing him to jump a bit, then you kissing up his neck. 

"Dirkie! Mighty you scared me!" He laughed along with his statement, god even his laugh was enchanting. It fit him so well. There were still a few marks on his neck and shoulders, from the little 'fun' you two had last night. "You know you shouldn't cook bacon without a shirt on, that shit will pop on you and it'll hurt more than hell" Your sentence came out quieter and more jumbled together than you meant it to, it came out more as a mumble than anything. Jake's body was so perfect. The contrast of your almost snow white skin and his sunkissed dark skin always cracked you up. You kissed a few of his beauty marks, they were technically moles, but beauty marks sounded so much softer. He had a decent amount of body hair too, he was all around perfect was he not? He definitely wasn't lacking down there either. How you got an angel as perfect as Jake was the remaining mystery. You gone over everything in your head a few thousand times, truly what had you done to deserve all this. 

"Oh crikey you know I can handle it!" Jake hadn't noticed how absorbed you were with him. There was a remaining comfortable silence, before Jake finally pipped up again. "I love you" His words came out so smoothly, and his accent was as thick as ever. You would die just to hear him say it to you again. You loved hearing those three little words from him, it made you feel almost invincible. "I love you too".


	2. Homestuck^2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a little all over the place but here u go 😳

Everything seemed the same, the outlines of his face, his soft but sharp jaw, the snowy white skin, and the almost white hair. But it wasn’t the same. It could never be the same. Jake English well, had a ghost problem. The ghost being his old best friend and ex lover. Even while being dead Jake was still, quite utterly in love with him. Everytime he saw that perfect face he was filled with regret. His stomach always sank, and his mind got dizzy just thinking about it.

Thinking about what he could’ve done to change this, was what truly haunted him. What would’ve happened if Dirk was still here? If he was still alive and well? What if he stopped this all from happening? But it was too late to stop Dirk from dying any. He clung to hope although, the little hope of finding away to bring back the man who ever truly loved him.

As Jake got lost in his thoughts the more appealing a refreshing bottle of alcohol sounded. His mind traveled to a place rather than feeding his alcoholism though. Where was Dirk right now anyways? As if his questions were heard he felt a sickeningly cold arm wrapped around him, and he felt a head burry into his neck. 

Jake closed his eyes, embracing the touch for a little, before shifting in the bed. He faced the other, there the blonde was. The ghostly figure kept his arms around the raven haired man, he gave the other a cocky grin. 

“Thinking about me?” He questioned quietly, as if they were teens again, two lovers bantering and teasing each other.

Unlike Dirk expected, Jake’s face turned into a frown rather then a grin. “Janey would be upset you know?.. If she knew all this dillying was going on between us mate.” 

The other's face just went stale. “We both know what happened with her and Gamzee.” His voice was smooth and cold, absolutely filled to the brim with hatred. At this point, Jake couldn’t tell if this was his own subtle resentment towards the relationship of the two or if Dirk truly had his own ideas surrounding the topic. 

“... That was in the past... And if i’m not a loyal husband then i’ll be darned what else is there left for me to be?.. Tavvy.. Needs us to stay together, it would send him in a frenzy for me and Janey to divorce!” That was a utter lie that even Jake was trying to convince himself of. Tavros would be just fine. He was a strong kid. 

.. It wasn’t like him or Jane were there for him much anyways. The alive one always thought he would be a good dad. He thought he would always be there for his children, ready to guide them through life. But here he laid, in a home away from his mansion with his family, in the bed with the ghost of his old best friend and ex lover. 

To tell the truth he had no clue what he was doing in life, he was as lost as he was when he was just 16. Dirk.. Made things better however, even this dirk, made everything feel a little more approachable. It made life seem a little easier with someone always here with him, here to hold his hand, here to hold him close. And with that he felt the others phantom lips on his forehead. That was the most comforting actions of them all.

The sides of Jake’s mouth slightly lifted up into a smile. “.. Thank you” He ended up mumbling out in defeat. The soft chuckle he heard from Dirk made everything feel better, all he could think about was this moment for now. 

“Welcome, consider it a reminder of who asked me to lay in bed with them list night” One of dirks hands traveled to Jakes cheek, he wished more than anything to feel the warmth of his skin, but nonetheless he cupped his hand around his cheek, staring into Jakes deep jade green eyes. He saw the others face flush under his touch. 

“Jeez whiz Dirk I was just lonely!.. You’ve seen how long it’s been since I shared a bed with anyone, especially you..” A slight pained expression remained on his face. He looked Dirk straight back in the eyes. “... I miss you.” 

Dirk’s face fell a bit. Barely audible, a faint “I miss you too” came from his lips. He had hated being vulnerable, even in the afterlife, but Jake always softened him up to where he couldn’t be damned to worry about it. 

Soon enough Dirks lips were on Jakes, sharing a soft tender kiss with him. It was to the point where Jake didn’t know if this was because he wanted it, if Dirk actually wanted it, or just a mix of both. No matter what the answer he didn’t pull away. Their lips moved together silently. 

Jake was the first one to move away, immediately regretting it. The lips of the other, although cold, were so nice. They were nicer than he remembered. He still thought about those sweet moments with alive Dirk, the way he used to hold him, kiss him, and the... Other things, that would be inappropriate to think about right now. 

“...Golly..” 

Jake watched as Dirk climbed to straddle his hips, just the action could bring a blush to Jakes face. Dirk on top of him was quite the site. He watched intensely, his breath a little unsteady. Then the other kissed him once again. It was more desperate this time. Desperate to get more, to get closer, to feel the warmth of one another, to remember the good times. 

Jake was once again the one to pull away first, after all he was the one with lungs to worry about. He admired the sight ontop of him for a bit longer, a small whimper leaving his throat. “I’ve missed you so so much.” He pulled Dirk down, hugging him tightly. 

Dirk hugged back. His hands gently stroked through Jakes wild bed head hair. He felt safe in Jakes arms, he felt like the whole world didn’t matter. And honestly, to him, it didn’t much anymore. If it was his choice he would’ve dissipated into nothingness happily. But right now, in this moment, he felt glad to be here. 


End file.
